


Strange Happenings

by Rookmoon



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Death, Five year old sister, Gen, Gravity Falls Is Weird, Hitchhiking, Near Death Experiences, Older Characters, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pines twins are around the same age as you, Reader is protective, Revival?, Running Away, Stan still owns the Shack, Swearing, Weird cube thing, Weird shit's going down, Young adult Reader, as far as I know, climbing mischeif, crazy families, gender neutral reader, justified tresspassing, no one's home though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-10 09:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13499274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rookmoon/pseuds/Rookmoon
Summary: When you run away from a lunatic who's set out to kill, you end up in a small town called Gravity Falls, and you find yourself in a whole new mess while you try to find how things are going to work around here.Lucky for you, there are people who are willing to help you along the way.But they might need some help of their own by the time this is over.





	1. Desperate Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You don't know what you're getting yourself into. I promise.  
> This is going to be fun... mostly for me.

     You had no idea who was standing in the middle of the living room, but you did know that this strange man was bad news. His smile was filled with twisted mirth, and he held some sort of floating cube in his hand. If that wasn’t enough warning, his next move was definitely a red flag. A beam of pale blue light shot towards you. Diving out of the way, you realized that a glowing blue wall cut off where you just were. Panic set in. You ran into the other room. The man followed with his strange contraption. Slowly. Like he knew he would catch you sooner or later. One by one, he made strange corners in rooms until he found you in the basement where you had failed to find a hiding place. He laughed, and you realized that he was right. He did have you cornered. You were doomed.

     He gloated over his victory before aiming the cube at you. In a flash, you were frozen in a solid block of wall while your little sister wailed for help from the doorway. You saw him step toward your squealing sister before you blacked out. Nothing would keep you from saving her from that monster. Even if you had to come back from the dead.

\-----

     You blink, and just like that, those strange memories were nothing more than a dream. A horrible dream. You look outside, and see a familiar stranger waltzing toward the front door. It’s the man from your nightmare. He opens the door and walks in like he owns the place before his eyes settle on you. They spark with madness, and you know that the dream wasn’t as much of a dream as you thought. You don’t hesitate to run. He wanders inside, looking at all of the walls, the windows. He’s thinking about the best way to kill you next, and you know it. You don’t give him the chance. You dart downstairs, and find your sister playing with some dolls. You scoop her up and dash back up stairs, praying that he doesn’t find you.

     Apparently luck isn’t on your side today. He turns the corner, and his smile turns down right cheshire. He points the cube at you and you toss your sister away in hopes that she won’t die with you. She screams, and you’re once again, killed by being turned into a goddamn wall.

     The third time is no different. You manage to dodge the light longer, but he doesn’t give you a chance to escape. You couldn’t find your sister, but you did hear her down the hall. She must have heard him find you. You die three more times before anything changes.

     When something does change, it seems like the strangest thing. There are strange drawings on the wall. You ignore them, thinking it might be another trick from that abomination that gets some sort of joy out of killing you over and over again. Then you notice that the walls are lined with windows. How could you have missed that every single run before this?! You’ve lived here for ages! You take a second to smack your palm into your forehead, and open as many windows as you can in the living room. There’s a lot of windows, so one of them could be your chance at escape. It’s getting colder in the living room when you see him muttering to himself while slamming the windows shut. There goes the living room idea. Your mind darts to the other windows in the house.

     You go into each room, one by one, and open the window. They should be big enough to fit you, and you thank whoever made the windows so big. You don’t see your sister in any of the rooms. Hopefully, she’s downstairs again.

     When you go to look for your sister, you notice another change. There’s a girl, who looks a little older than you sitting on a couch that wasn’t there before. The basement looks like a home, and your sister is nowhere to be seen. You warn her to get out. To leave before it’s too late. You don’t hear a response. She doesn’t stir when you open a few of the windows and let the cool night air swirl into the room. You hear the man stomping around upstairs.

     ‘If I can get to my sister in time, then I should be able to get out no problem,’ you think to yourself. Determination fills you as you set out to find your sister and get out of this strange place. You grab an old dictionary and run up the stairs, not noticing that the girl hasn’t moved.

     When you toss the dictionary to the bottom of the stairs, it makes a nice loud thump. That should get the stranger’s attention long enough for you to make a clean escape with your sister in tow.

     You find your sister whimpering in the kitchen. She’s tied to a chair with a thick looking rope. You grab one of the steak knives from the block and cut her free. Man, this guy really doesn’t know what he’s doing if he just left all those sitting out like it isn’t the most obvious solution to being tied up.

     You get her to quiet down, and grab her jacket and get her shoes on. She’s going to need them. When have your shoes pulled on and you’re grabbing your jacket, you hear someone shout at you. Turning, you see the man. His face is full of rage. He lunges at you as you dash into the kitchen and slide on your jacket.

     Your sister is waiting for you next to the window, just like you asked her to. Thank god she listened to you for once. You scoop her up, and jump out of the window. When you’re sure that she’s safely tucked under one arm, you make a run for it. It doesn’t take long for you to realize that it’s hard to run with your sister jostling into your side, so you move her onto your front, where she sticks her arms under your jacket and clings to you like a koala. Just like when you would play together when you were younger.

     That makes it much easier to run. It isn’t easy to run through the dark, and you know that he’s somewhere behind you. Cutting through backyards, you try to avoid being spotted and find out where he is. It reminds you of a high steaks game of hide and go seek tag, but in a way, it really was.

     Your evasive maneuvers don’t throw him off of your trail for long. You try to dial 911 while running, but your fingers are hitting the wrong buttons, and you’re painfully aware of how bright your screen is. By the time you have the right one, your phone dies before you get a chance to hit the call button. You curse your luck, and wonder if anyone would let you hide in their house for a while and let you borrow a phone or something. Or if you should just try the door to one of the houses and let yourself in. It’s the middle of the night. Most people would think you’re a creep.

     Either way, you decide to just go try a door. The first few are locked, and you have to sneak off of the porch before you’re spotted. When you do find an open door, you see him as you run inside and out through the back door. You’re glad that most of the houses are designed the same way as your own home, and you keep going.

     By the time you feel safe enough to walk, the stars are gleaming in the night sky, and the moon seems more like a spotlight than a moon. Your sister is starting to relax against you and she’s getting heavier. Not to mention, you’re so tired that you could fall asleep standing up. You find a road out of your neighborhood that has a lot of traffic, and stick up your thumb. Might as well try to hitch a ride. You don’t really care where you end up, as long as it’s safe. Then again, anywhere is safer than here right now.

     When someone finally stops, it’s a large looking guy with wild red hair and a beat up truck. It looks like he’s hauling lumber, if the logs in the back are anything to go by.

     He lets you and your sister in. When she’s settled in the middle and you’re both buckled in, the truck starts moving and the kind stranger cranks up the heat. You put your freezing hands in front of the vents. It feels like heaven.

     “So, where to, little lady?” He’s not screaming, but he’s still really loud. You jolt in your seat, but he doesn’t seem to notice.

     “Where are you going, sir?” You figure that it’s better to be polite than risk offending the person who’s giving you a ride away from your home.

     “Home! To Gravity Falls, a few towns over.” Now he’s almost screaming. You’re relieved when your sister doesn’t wake up.

     You think for a minute. It’s not too far, but by the time that mystery guy finds out that you hitched a ride, you’ll be safe. “That’s where I’m heading, too.” You fib. If this guy is going there, you might as well go with him. It’s better than having to get another ride. That and this guy would easily be comparable to a mountain. You’d rather stick with him.

     He introduces himself, and you do the same. You’re too tired to really try making small talk, but he does manage to get a little conversation going. “Why Gravity Falls?”

     “We could use a change of scenery. It seems like the best place to go.” You hope he doesn’t catch you on your lie. It seems like he doesn't, but you're pretty sure he might have seen you running earlier. You hope he didn't.

     He waits for you to keep talking. He manages to weasel a few more answers out of you before you stop talking and he turns up a country station. He seems to be stuck thinking about something. Maybe it’s that you said something about not having anywhere to stay. On the other hand, you’re having trouble staying awake. You fall asleep in the warmth of your jacket and Mr. Corduroy’s truck. Your sister snuggles herself into you, and the rest of the drive is spent in blissful slumber.

     Mr. Corduroy wakes you up when the truck pulls in to his driveway… If you could call it that. Well, he doesn’t wake you up. His sons do. By the time the large man climbs out of the truck, four boys are hanging off of him, and they’re screaming along with their father.

     You’re scared out of your sleep, and your sister whines. Her ongoing protest for staying asleep is only making this whole ordeal harder for you. You feel your heart drop when one of the older boys (well, he must be older. He’s the beefiest one out of the bunch) spots you in the passenger seat. He heads to the other side of the trucks cabin, where he stares at you through the window. You think about hitting him with the door, then again, the door might not do anything to someone as big as him. He smiles before going back to his family, completely unaware of your violent thoughts.

     When you finally climb out of the truck, and have managed to pull your dead asleep sister out as well, you notice that you’re in the middle of the woods. The cabin looks interesting, but the area around it is cluttered with lumberjack tools and random stuff. Mr. Corduroy leads you inside, where a girl with the same bright red hair as everyone else in the house is reading a magazine on the couch. She looks up at you.

     “Hey. Haven’t seen you around here before.” She glances at her father, like she’s asking who you are, and why you’re standing in her house.

     “She’s going to be staying with us!” He shouts. She jumps a little, and you get the feeling that you had jumped higher than she did. She smooths her shock over so fast, you wonder if you really saw anything at all. You wonder how long you’re going to last here with these loud people. It’s a good thing that you’re old enough to work. If you save up enough, you might be able to find your own place!

     You and Wendy spend the rest of the day inside, hiding from her rampaging family. You don’t want to stay here for long, but your sister is having a blast playing with the boys. Until she comes inside scraped up. Then she decides that she would rather do something else. Wendy gives her some hand made wooden puzzles, and she spends the rest of the afternoon trying to figure out how to take them apart.

     After talking to Wendy, you have something to look forward to. She said she would ask about a job at the Mystery Shack, the place she’s worked for years. She tells you that there are good people over there. They should be willing to help you out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3-1-12-12 6-15-18 4-5-19-16-5-18-1-20-5 13-5-1-19-21-18-5-19


	2. Cryptid Creatures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wendy introduces you to your new boss.

     You don’t have any dreams that night. The dark void of sleep is only interrupted by occasional bursts of wakefulness while you get comfortable again. You roll around in the nest of blankets that the Corduroy family had gladly provided while your sister snoozed on the couch with her own blankets layered over her. Your lack of dreams was a bit unusual. Over the last few days, you had been dreaming a lot, and it feels strange to be completely rid of them for a night. You chalk it up to the chaos of everything that led to you being inside this house where even the walls have some sort of plaid flannel pattern on them. You wonder just how long it took to find flannel wallpaper.

     Deciding that you don’t want to get up yet, you look for patterns in the wood that makes up the roof. It’s a thing you used to do when you couldn’t sleep. Just look for patterns until sleep sneaks up on you and you wake up in the morning.

     A couple hours later, your sister wakes up. Her timing is perfect, because the younger boys come thundering down the steps after she gets off of the couch. When they make it to the bottom floor, you’re wide awake yet again. It doesn’t matter if you want to be or not. There’s no way you could sleep through so much noise. You decide to get out of the blankets when the smallest one tries to jump over you and lands on your stomach. Your pain is accented by noise and your sister asking about breakfast.

     When the blankets are folded in a neat pile on the couch, your sister is at the table with a bowl full of food, and an extra place is set for you. You have no idea how the whole family is sitting at the same table. Wendy is trying to ignore one of her little brothers pulling her hair, and your sister is making a mess. Wendy looks vaguely irritated by the whole thing. Her eyes are getting wider, and her brothers mirthful cackling only makes her eye twitch. He must be trying to piss his sister off. Well, if he is, it seems to be working.

     You find yourself glad that you might have a job by the end of the week. Then you can start saving for a place. The sooner you’re self reliant around here, the better. If the rest of the town is as, well, interesting as the Corduroy’s, you’re in for a treat.

     Wendy all but drags you out of the house when the family is done eating. The walk to her work is quiet, and you take the time to calm down before meeting the guy who might be willing to employ you. The closer the two of you get to the shop, the more collected Wendy seems to get.

     The quiet noises of nature gives you a feeling of peace, and Wendy looks completely in her element now. A glance at her in all her coolness makes you a little bit envious, but what you don’t have in coolness, you make up for with bad jokes, occasional good jokes. Not to mention your stubborn streak, and the ability to take things in stride. You know, like the strange family that took you in until you can get on your feet.

     You’re really grateful, but you don’t want to overstay your welcome… and you don’t know how long you can take that grating level of noise. Seriously, it’s no wonder they live in the woods.

     When she walks up to another shack in the woods, and saunters in like it’s no big deal. You, on the other hand, almost trip over a rock in front of some giant totem pole that looks like it has no business standing at the edge of a parking lot.

     It takes a minute to take in the shack. There are arrows that point towards the entrance put up anywhere that would hold one, and strings of flags drawing more attention to the strangely run down looking sign. Then, there’s the shack itself. It seems big, and you get the feeling that there are strange things that happen inside, even though it also looks a bit like a tourist trap. Either way, judging by the people who are looking around in awe, it’s a good one. They seem to ignore the sign on the roof, that said Mystery Hack. The S is still sitting on the roof, so it’s not a stretch to guess that it was supposed to say Shack. Wendy pokes her head outside, and waves you in when she spots you still standing next to the totem pole.

     When you make it inside, you look around at all of the stuff for sale in the gift shop. The hats, the jars full of strange things, and a bunch of things that look suspiciously like military grade grappling hooks. Your eyes settle on an old man in a suit, giant glasses sitting on his big nose, and a fez resting on his head. He smiles, and holds his hand out for a shake.

     Wendy is standing close by, keeping an eye on a batch of tourists who are browsing the shop.

     The old man says that his name is Stan. “I hear you’re in a bit of a pickle, kid.” He smiles like he knows what’s up, “I think I might be able to help you out, but that depends on what you need.”

     “I would like to apply for a job here, sir.” You might as well get used to this guy being your boss. Good first impressions are important, and all that.

     “Oh, don’t worry about all that. Feel free to call me Stan. If not, Mr. Mystery works just fine.”

     “Okay, then… Stan.”

     “Much better.” He thinks for a second. “Yeah. Heard about your little issue from Wendy over here.” He jabs a thumb in her direction, and she gives you a mock salute. “Got anything you can do?”

     “Uh, I can run a register, and I’m not bad at painting.” You scratch your neck, wondering what kind of requirements you would need to work in a place like the Mystery Shack.

     “You’re hired.” Stan snaps his fingers, and tosses you a walking stick with an eight ball stuck to the top of it from a basket full of them.

     Guess it’s not that hard.

     You shake yourself out of your thoughts as Stan continues, “You can help me with the attractions, and getting tourists to spend as much cash as they can around here.”

     “That doesn’t sound too bad.”

     “Good. You start in five minutes.” Stan’s smile widens when he sees a new group of people looking at the door to the Mystery Shack. He goes to greet the newcomers in his own over the top way, and leaves you standing in the middle of the gift shop wondering just what you’ve just gotten yourself into.

     The first thing he has you do is follow him around while he does a tour as some kind of training.

     Turns out, it wasn’t that hard at all. All Stan did was make up crap stories about things that he made up. You follow him around while he talks about all of the strange things that he has around here. Then he unveils the mirror, saying that it will reveal the most terrifying creatures imaginable. The audience laughs, and you get the feeling that Stan actually meant to say that humans are generally terrible. You snort at his look of vague discomfort that he quickly covers with his ‘give me money’ smile. He sends you a look, and continues on the tour. You’re not sure what the look is supposed to do.

     Basically, what Stan tells you to do is just make things up, and these people won’t really know the difference.

     Stan has you take the next group. He watches, and snickers when you mess up, but in your defense, some of these things were really weird. Seriously, who puts a wig on a fake monster? What are you supposed to do with that?

     After the tour, Stan lets you know that you ‘didn’t do half bad, kid.’ He also said that you got the job. As he walks away, he mutters something about his good deed for the year.

     You shrug it off, and wander into the gift shop for something to eat. Tourists buzz around, asking about the various expensive knick knacks, and Wendy does the minimal effort required to sell things. Somehow, she still manages to sell a lot of stuff to these hapless tourists.

     “You’ve got the next group, Kid.” Stan walks past you and jabs a thumb at a group of tourists who look just a little bit lost.

     I take them on the tour, mimicking Stan as well as I can. Boisterous behavior and all. It turns out well, and I end the tour by leading the group into the gift shop with a flourish. I walk into the next room, and sit down. I don’t notice the two sets of eyes on me until one of them speaks up.

     “Hi there, friend!” A girl about my age waves from the other side of the table. “I’m Mabel, and this is Dipper! We’re TWINS!” She sounds so excited to have a new friend. Well, I guess I count these two as new friends, since I’m working for the guy who owns this place.

     “So, what’s your name?” Dipper asks. He seems a bit wary of me, but I chalk it up to my crazy hair. I couldn’t get the bed off of my head this morning, and I can feel my hair sticking up where it isn’t supposed to.

     You introduce yourself, and Dipper stands up. He gives Mabel a look, and she’s quick to wave it off. She tells you that her brother doesn’t like being around a ton of people. Apparently three is a crowd for him. She says that it’s especially bad around strangers.

     What she doesn’t tell you, is that Dipper has a weird feeling about you. She also doesn’t mention that he left to tell his Uncle Ford about this strange person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 9-19 20-8-5-18-5 1 18-5-1-19-15-14 6-15-18 19-21-19-16-9-3-9-15-14


	3. Branching Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader does more work, and learns some things about the people that they are around.  
> They also get a scare, so there's that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have edited the first two chapters, so they run more smoothly with where I want this story to go. Please go read them again if you've read them before this chapter was posted. Things might make a bit more sense.

     The next day, you’re woken by your sister in the other room, talking to Wendy. You had slept on the floor, and woke up with your sister curled up next to you in the middle of the night, and that helped you sleep better for some reason. When you wake up for real, you notice that your sister is in the kitchen. When you get up, you see Wendy helping your sister make pancakes. Really, it’s the other way around, but your sister looks over and tells you exactly how Wendy is helping her make chocolate chip pancakes.

     Wendy laughs, but neither of you correct the child as she sticks a couple of chocolate chips in her mouth before adding a handful into the batter.

     When the pancakes are done, there are several stacks on plates on the counter, and Wendy goes to round up her family. Breakfast is a disaster, but you end up having fun making a mess of the meal. It isn’t on purpose, but Wendy’s family is messy with everything that they do.

     You find that your first impression of Wendy’s family is completely wrong, well, it’s wrong with her dad, and her oldest younger brother. The other two, you nailed right on the head. They are all rowdy, and your sister enjoys playing with them. Especially when they’re horsing around. They don’t play too rough with her, to your relief, but they still give her a challenge.

     When you get to work, you realize just why Wendy had stays here for so long every day. It was so calm at the shack compared to her house. She had told you that it was still a little crazy every now and then, but you like it here so much better than the Corduroy household just because there isn’t constant noise. However, when you leave work for today, you return to find the boys teaching your sister to climb trees. Something that you hadn’t really had a chance to do. Wendy gladly joins them, and give your sister some pointers while you stand on solid ground.

     As much as you love climbing trees, you don’t know how to climb when the lowest branches are at least a few yards out of your reach. You spot your sister using one of the boys’ old belts to climb the giant tree. Wendy is using her own, and you realize that you had forgotten to put your belt on this morning. Great.

     You go in the house and find your belt, and now you’re just staring up at them, looking more than a little lost. Wendy notices from her perch on a branch and offers to teach you. Jumping down, she shows you just how to hold the belt, and how to step to make sure that you don’t fall. Unfortunately, the first time you actually try it, you feel panic as your foot slips.

     You see your kid sister sitting on one of the branches, and you feel determination spark fire in your stomach. You will climb this tree, and gravity isn’t going to stop you. You start again, and Wendy corrects your footing before you try to take a step.

     You manage to raise the belt a couple of times, and the feeling of accomplishment you feel when you make it up just a little higher, is crushed when you slip again. The same thing happens again and again and again. You don’t know what you’re doing wrong, but your sister is giggling at you, and you feel a touch of irritation taint your vision as you try yet another time, only to be met with the same face full of dirt as you try to catch yourself.

     Wendy gives you a hand up, and you look up at your sister. She’s kicking her feet and something glints in the sunlight. Something that you could swear wasn’t on her pink sneakers in the first place.

     Wendy chuckles and leans against the tree. “Yeah, that’s how we do it. We’ve got a bunch of kid sized hooks and your sister wanted to try it.” Wendy shrugs, “It takes a lot of time to learn how to do it without the iron climbing hooks. She’s pretty good at it. You wanna try it?”

     “Well, yeah. I love climbing trees.” You look up at the trees, wanting to feel the breeze from the branches of these weirdly tall trees.

     The kids start to come down. Your sister watches the boys carefully before trying to come down the way that they do. She doesn’t fall, thank goodness, and you try to think about how to get up there.

     Wendy comes back outside and helps you strap the hooks to your feet. This time, when you try to climb the tree, it’s much easier. It feels like you’re stabbing the tree to climb it. It’s a lot of fun. Your feet don’t slip, and you get about three quarters of the way up before your arms start getting tired. You take a break for a second, and manage to make it to the lowest branch. This is so much easier than doing this without the spikes on your feet.

     By the time you come down, your face is flushed, and you feel alive. You sleep well that night, and you don’t wipe the smile off of your face when you go in to work with Wendy the next day.

     “That’s just the kind of smile that rakes in the cash around here!” Stan nods in approval when he sees you, and you find your grin growing just a bit more.

     The tours don’t really get more interesting than they were over the last couple of days, so you have to mix things up yourself. You tell the tourists about The Unicat, something that you found in the woods. It had attacked you on your way home last week, but this old thing is a close likeness. The audience ‘ooh’s and ‘ahh’s in the right places. The shift is interrupted by the twins you had met yesterday joining in the fun in the form of live strange creatures.

     Dipper is disguised as some kind of stitched together creature, and Mabel has a bunch of sticks with too many leaves sticking out of her sweater. The plate in front of her section says that she’s a nymph. Dipper’s just says ‘Franken-child’. You try not to laugh at the vaguely pissed off look on his face. When the tour is over, and the people are wandering around the gift shop, you end up going back into the ‘mystery’ part of the shack to talk to the twins.

     Dipper is running his fingers over the fake stitches on his neck, and Mabel is waving her stick arms around. It kind of looks like she’s trying to fly.

     “So, uh, how are you guys doing today?” How very eloquent of you. Good job.

     “Oh, I’m just covered in stage makeup and I’ve got string glued all over me.” He shrugs like it’s no big deal, but the way he does it gives you get the feeling that he’s truly bitter about this whole thing.

     “I got to make a sweater out of tree branches today!” Mabel shouts. How she did either of those things is beyond you.

     “How?!”

     “Oh, it’s not too hard. It’s like using really thick yarn that doesn’t want to bend!”

     “I see.” You didn’t see. The knitting projects that you had seen all had normal yarn. You hadn’t even thought about using sticks as yarn.

     “Don’t think about it too much. I don’t know how she does it either.” Dipper interjects, noticing the dazed look on your face.

     Mabel waves her arms around once more. Stan comes into the back to tell you that your next group is here, so stop lollygagging.

     You wave to the twins, and the rest of your day is spent telling people about all of the fake things that have been collected by Gravity Falls’ own Mr. Mystery. The tours are generally quiet, but you feel the hair on the back of your neck prickle.

     After work, you once again can’t sleep very well. This time, it’s nightmares. A Shadow man chasing after your sister, and you being helpless to stop the monster. It turns towards you, and reaches out with inky black hands. They close in around you, and you sit up. Gasping for breath, you take in your surroundings and try to calm your racing heart. You tell yourself that it was just a dream. That the distorted walls of the nightmare are gone, and that your sister is alive and well, just on the couch next to you. You look over, only to find that the spot is empty. 

     In a moment of panic, you fling the blankets to the side as you get up to search for your sister. Thoughts of strange shadowy figures stealing her away keeping you from thinking that she was safe.

     When you hear the toilet flush, and the sink run, you creep towards the hall where the bathroom is. When light pours into the hall, and your sister walks out, you let yourself relax. The two of you return to your makeshift beds, and your sister goes right to sleep.

     You can’t get back to sleep for at least another hour. You can’t quite shake the feeling that something bad is going to happen, and you don’t know if you can handle it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 25-22-4-26-9-22 7-19-22 7-19-18-13-20-8 7-19-26-7 20-12 25-6-14-11 18-13 7-19-22 13-18-20-19-7. 18-14 13-12-7 17-6-8-7 7-26-15-16-18-13-20 26-25-12-6-7 7-19-22 14-12-13-8-7-22-9-8

**Author's Note:**

> Most of this was a strange dream I had the night before I wrote it. I thought it would make a good story. I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
